


Faith

by renelle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Agnostic!Midorima, Alternate Universe, Atheis!Akashi, Christmas fic, M/M, Rate M deh biar aman, Spiritual, mdak edisi religi haha
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renelle/pseuds/renelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika ramalan Oha-Asa tidak mampu menggenggam masa depan dan tangan-tangan terampil dokter tak punya kuasa atas nyawa Seijuurou, yang tersisa bagi Shintarou adalah menaruh harap kepada Tuhan yang tak pernah ia kenal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam pembuatan fic.

Shintarou menunggu di koridor rumah sakit. Terduduk di bangku cokelat panjang dalam keheningan yang menyesakan. Dinding putih membisu. Dunia Shintarou seakan menjadi senyap. Ia tidak dapat mendengar apapun selain jam yang berdetak konstan. Dan setiap detik terasa begitu lama. Lampu Unit Gawat Darurat menyala merah.

_Merah._

Seperti rambut Seijuurou di atas aspal.

Seperti darah Seijuurou yang merembesi salju.

Kepala Shintarou diserang vertigo. Imaji mengerikan itu belum pergi dari ingatannya. Imaji akan bagaimana tubuh Seijuurou terpental manakala bertabrakan dengan mobil yang oleng karena jalanan yang licin, bagaikan daun musim gugur yang terhempas ditiup angin. Suara sirene ambulans mendenging dalam telinganya.

Setiap pagi Shintarou mendengarkan ramalan Oha-Asa di radio. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang baik bagi Sagitarius untuk keluar rumah. Oleh sebab itu Shintarou mengajak Seijuurou pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk persiapan menyambut malam tahun baru berdua. Ironisnya, ramalan yang selalu menjadi pedoman hidup pemuda dengan tinggi hampir mencapai dua meter itulah yang mengantar Seijuurou mempertaruhkan nasibnya di meja operasi Unit Gawat Darurat.

“Manusia berencana, Tuhan yang menentukan.” Shintarou pernah berkata demikian di suatu hari, kala gagal dalam kompetisi pianis tingkat nasional sekalipun ia telah berlatih mati-matian. Seijuurou hanya terkekeh kecil kala mendengarnya.

“Kupikir kau hanya percaya pada Oha-Asa. Jadi, masih ada Tuhan dalam kamusmu?”

Saat itu Shintarou tidak menjawab. Berbeda dengan Seijuurou, Shintarou tak menyangkal eksistensi-Nya. Ia tahu ada satu entitas yang lebih tinggi dari segalanya. Namun Shintarou tidak berusaha mencari terang itu. Ia hanya mendengar, tahu, dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Sekarang, ketika ramalan Oha-Asa tidak mampu menggenggam masa depan dan tangan-tangan terampil dokter tak punya kuasa atas nyawa Seijuurou, yang tersisa bagi Shintarou adalah menaruh harap kepada Tuhan yang tak pernah ia kenal.

Shintarou meremas erat tangannya yang dingin. Ia telah menunggu berjam-jam. Salju menumpuk pada kusen jendela. Pemandangan di luar kaca berkerlap-kerlip oleh lampu hias natal di tengah gelapnya malam. Shintarou bangkit dari bangku dan mendekati jendela. Matanya tertuju pada grup koor anak-anak yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Mereka mengenakan seragam bernuansa putih-merah dengan topi santa sembari mengelilingi pohon natal yang telah dihias.

Dihalangi tembok dan sekat kaca, Shintarou tidak dapat mendengar nyanyian koor anak-anak. Tapi ia dapat membayangkan melodi dan lantunan musiknya yang pernah didengarnya setiap tahun.. Shintarou menutup matanya dengan tangan agar tidak ada yang melihatnya genangan air mata di pelupuknya. Ia tidak tahu apakah tangan-Nya masih terulur untuk orang-orang seperti dirinya dan Seijuurou. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berdoa. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana agar Tuhan mendengarnya. Yang ia pinta hanya satu:

_“Tolong berikan kesempatan sekali lagi bagi Sei untuk hidup.”_

Lampu Unit Gawat Darurat berubah hijau. Shintarou menoleh ketika pintu terbuka. Seorang dokter paruh baya menghampiri Shintarou. Jantung Shintarou terus berdegup kencang. Ia berusaha membaca air muka sang dokter. Vonis macam apa yang sekiranya dibawa. Menurunkan masker yang menutupi mulut,dokter itu menepuk bahu Shintarou. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang mulai berkeriput.

.

.

.

Midorima Shintarou menemukan kedamaian di malam itu.

.

.

.

_(“Sampai musim berganti pun, kita tak pernah terlambat mendapat pertolongan-Nya.”)_

.

.

.

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> karena mdak sendiri udah warna natal jadi sekalian deh hihihi
> 
> selamat natal bagi para pembaca yang merayakan! :D


End file.
